herks_dragoncavefandomcom-20200213-history
Cheese, Chicken, Paper
Cheese Picandou Picandou was animated by a bored wizard with very exquisite taste and a love for exotic food. His egg was wrapped in chestnut leaves and drained in prune brandy for weeks. The wizard really looked forward to eat his little artwork once it was hatched. Luckily enough, he wasn't in the room when Picandou finally hatched and the little creature fled the tower at once. After days and weeks on the run from cheese-eating monsters, Picandou finally found refuge with the caretaker of a dragon clan. Since Herk doesn't eat cheese at all and her clan adopted Picandou as one of their own, he feels perfectly safe now and enjoys his life. Pelardon Pelardon came to life when - after an especially wild brawl including Rikkitikkitavi 'and the hatchlings - ' Picandou '''lost a big crump out of its right wing and back. Obviously the enchantment held because after a few days the crump evolved into another little cheese dragon. Naturally Pelardon is very small and since '''Herk '''doesn't know the right charms and spells it will never grow. It spends most of its days sleeping as if even the magic bringing it to life was somehow smaller than with its bigger counterpart. Petit Quercy Petit Quercy came to life as the journey man's piece of '''Luna Lovegood. The Magi dragoness decided to impress her teacher Delirium '''by perfecting a cloning spell, which she the demonstrated on '''Pelardon '''the Cheese hatchie. The spell wasn't perfect since it didn't reproduce the wings and Quercy developed a personality of her own, but her existence is a big triumph nevertheless as Luna was the first among the students to use a cloning spell to produce real life. Quercy is a very affectionate little hatchling and likes to cuddle up to adult dragons or their human caretaker all the time, leaving them with a faint smell of cheddar once she's gone. Chicken Marianne Dudel Marianne Dudel is a chicken that has seen a lot of the world. She even was once friends with a cat with a hat and a musically interested (but not talented) wild hog so a couple of dinos and a dragon clan don't even raise an eyebrow with this feathery lady. In her spare time she loves to play cards and she has successfully founded a bridge club with some of the resident dragon ladies. Ypsys of Cluck Ypsys keeps a great secret: While many think the is a chick that one day stumbled upon the halls of Delirium's academy and got hit by a misfired freezing spell of a practising student, insignificant and harmless and too small to be bothered to eat, Ypsys is indeed a secret alien spy from the planet '''Cluck. The people of Cluck are highly intelligent and Ypsys as one of their chief scientist was sent to explore new worlds. She has hence decided to study the weird concept of magic as it presents itself on the world she landed on. She hopes to one day find her egg-shaped spacecraft again to make her way back to Cluck and share her scientific discoveries. Or maybe Ypsys is just a very weird chick, who turned a bit cuckoo as a side effect of a not properly executed spell - who knows. Aj-Tap of Cluck Aj-Tap is a soldier-infiltrator from the planet of Cluck '''who came to this world in a search and rescue mission for the scientist '''Ypsys. Sadly, though, his spacecraft crashed and now all he can do is protecting Ypsys from the all too real dangers of this place. He is very glad that he has found some ally among these "dragon creatures" as the Bloodscale male Gonzo and his Art '''seems to be strangely fascinated with chickens and will do everything for his feathery friends. Paper Imagiro After studying '''Picandou '''and the magic that brought it to life for a number of years '''Princess Delirium -supreme mage of her dragon clan- decided to test a similar enchantment on one of her scrolls. Thus Imagiro was born. If the magi dragon needs a spell to be perfectly safe she inscribes it on Imagiro's wings certain that the small one won't let anydragon but herself read it. Faltkranich Faltkranich was Xzit's masterpiece. The Silver dragon loved nothing more than the ancient art of origami and could always be seen with a piece of paper or parchment in his paws, carefully folding it, ensuring crisp folds with his sharp claws. One day he managed to create a truly perfect replica of Schnippsel '''only with added wings and asked '''Delirium '''to bring it alive as well. Ever since that day Faltkranich can be found fluttering around the Silver dragon's head, joyfully celebrating its existence. Rather simple-minded the small creature has no real higher reasoning or complex thought but it is happy and content to be alive and well beloved. What more could a piece of parchment wish for... Schnippsel Knowing that '''Herk '''loved to read, write and draw and therefore was very fond of paper, '''Princess Delirium created this little version of her enchanted parchment as a token of goodwill for her clan's caretaker. Herk affectionately named it Schnippsel and keeps it around everywhere she goes. Category:Description Category:Space Chicken Category:Paper Category:Cheese Category:DA